A Damsel In Distress
by asianlilly
Summary: After an Allies meeting, Russia is hiding from Belarus. Again. Who can save this damsel in distress?


"Big brother, where are you?"

Russia shuddered as the voice of Belarus, his younger sister, came closer and closer. He had just came home from an Allies meeting, and was rather upset to find out that somehow Belarus had gotten past those new home security machines that America made. He was deciding whether to confront America about it at the next Allies meeting or sooner when-

"You cannot hide from me forever big brother! You will become one with me! Wouldn't that be nice? Stop hiding from me so we can get married!"

Her voice was getting too close to his hiding point. Way too close for him to be comfortable. Sooner or later she'll find his current one and he'll have to find a new one unless…

"I know you're in there big brother! Open the door!"

Russia hastily reached into his pocket and found the phone which was given to him by Estonia when he asked the nation about it. Now, who would he call? The Baltics were out of question, they couldn't do a thing to help him in this situation. One of the Allies, perhaps? No, all of them were scared of him...except one of them.

"Soon I will be able to destroy this door that blocks us apart!"

It's now or never. Russia dialed the numbers quickly and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"It's Russia. I need your help."

"Why would you need my help aru? I'm already at my house and I have enough problems of my own to help you. Korea's been-"

"Sibling problems," Russia cut in, not wanting to hear anything about what Korea did. "Belarus is trying to marry me again."

"What do you mean by again aru?

"Well…" Began Russia slowly-

"BIG BROTHER! SOON THIS DOOR WILL BE DESTROYED AND WE CAN GET MARRIED!"

"No time to explain, just get here quickly." Russia continued.

"Okay fine aru, but you have to explain to me what's happening afterwards!"

As China hangs up, Russia starts anxiously staring at the door. Belarus could barge in at any second now. What if he called China too late? What if-

"THE DOOR THAT SEPARATES US IS FINALLY GONE BIG BROTHER! MARRY ME!"

At the same second that Belarus pushed herself in the room, Russia heard the sound of glass shattering, stunning both of them. A dark figure rolled into the room.

"Well aru? Are you coming or not aru?"

Dumbfounded, Russia asked, "China...Why are you dressed up as a ninja?"

"I prefer the term shinobi, because ninjas are Japanese aru but I am dressed this way because you told me to come rescue you." China glared. "Well, aren't we going or not aru?"

"Well yeah but-"

With reflexes quicker than the speed of light, China pushed Russia out the window and without a moment of hesitation, threw himself off.

_Is this what it feels like to fall to your death?_ Russia wondered. _Falling endlessly down, wondering how long of a distance is there to go-_

"Ooomph!" Russia heard as he realized he had stopped falling. "Could you be anymore heavier aru?"

"China?"

"This isn't as heroic as England's fairy tales make out rescuing princesses to be aru," grumbled China as he helped Russia stand up.

"Are you saying I'm a princess? And I need to ask you; how did you get here so fast after I called you?"

Russia could swear that he saw a slight blush in China's cheeks, but he could not be certain due to the darkness.

"N-no aru! I was m-merely…" China trailed off.

"Would that make you my heroic ninja prince?" Russia asked, smiling.

"First of all aru it's shinobi, not ninja, and...I'm not that heroic aru."

"Well you wouldn't have come to rescue me from the big bad dragon if you weren't heroic," Russia chuckled, imagining Belarus as a huge fire-breathing reptile. "And you didn't answer my previous question; how did you get here so fast?"

Now China was definitely blushing.

"I was already near your house aru because I wanted to come say something to you…"

"And what would that be, my heroic shinobi prince?"

"I love you," China suddenly blurted out.

Russia stared. This was not the response he was expecting.

"I shouldn't have said that aru I know I shouldn't have. I just thought-"

"I love you too."

"What?"

"I said I love you too."

Russia suddenly pecked China's lips and smiled, amused as the nation was definitely blushing. Who knew that this would all happen just because of Belarus?


End file.
